MYSTERY FEELINGS
by Deaththing
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MSR Last Chapter up!Its about feelings Mulder and Scully have for each other and someone elses feelings and so much more
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Feelings**

**I don't own the x files or its characters, just the story.**

**Mulder's Pov**

It was a cold wintry night and Mulder was in his apartment watching TV wondering what his partner was doing. He started flipping through the channels when the phone rang.

"Mulder, oh hey Scully what's up?"

"Oh nothing um… do you mind if I come over… its just I wanted to know if you were in or not"

"Of course you can"

"Okay ill be there in about 5 minutes"

Mulder put the phone the phone down and looked around his apartment. There were clothes and porn magazines everywhere. So he quickly dashed around to get his apartment looking moderately clean as he knew Scully new what his apartment looked like.

After 4minutes he's apartment was moderately clean when it struck him why would Scully want to come over. Did she feel the same way he did. How he felt empty when she left him even for a minute or how he couldn't stop thinking about her and watching her every movement and admiring it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully's Pov 

Oh I hope I am not making the biggest mistake of my life she thought to herself. Maybe I am what if he doesn't feel the same way. I mean it can. Oh snap out of it Dana you will be okay he won't keep it against you.

Suddenly scully swerved and hit a tree when the last thing she saw was a tall figure of a man.

**Okay this is my first fanfic please tell me if you want me to continue. Reviews welcome good or bad. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Feelings**

**Mulder's POV**

Mulder is on his phone trying to get through to Scully no answer.

"Damn it, where is she it has been 30 minutes"

Mulder decides to go to Scully's. He grabs his coat and keys and heads to the door.

As Mulder drives down thee road he spots Scully's car and brakes sharp, runs out of his car

"Scully!, Scully!!!"

Mulder searches around the car when he spots a note on the passenger side of the car

If you want your precious Scully back, you have to give up on your quest and quit the FBI. Otherwise you may not be so happy afterwards.

Mulder screw the note up and runs to his car.

Scully POV 

Scully stirs and looks around she realises she is in an old warehouse. When she tries to move but she cant move her hands are tied up behind her back, her legs are tied to the chair. Suddenly she see the tall black figure from before. He comes closer to her.

"What do you want from me"

"The one thing you never gave me"

" What's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing, nothing at all, now my sweet lets go back to sleep"

"No! No!!"

As the tall man inject s Scully, Scully starts to go dizzy and falls asleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Feelings**

**Mulder's POV**

At FBI headquarters Mulder goes straight to his office, not saying a word to anyone. He closes the door, sits at his desk trying to think who the kidnapper could be. He worked out it has to be someone who hated him and was an FBI agent but would could it be. He had many enemies.

He pulled out the note from his pocket that he picked up and went to the forensic lab.

"Hey Pendrell, can you see if you can find some fingerprints on this, one set will be mine, check to see if there are any others"

"Yeah sure Mulder"

"Oh it's very important so can you do it for me straight away, its really urgent"

"Okay ill get back to you, um… how is agent Scully"

Mulder turns in shock and then realises Pendrell doesn't now.

"Oh she's ok, on vacation."

Mulder heads for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully's POV 

"Wakey, wakey my beautiful"

Scully wakes up.

"I am not your beautiful!!!!"

"Oh yes you are, remember how we use to dance in the moonlight …"

Scully realises who it is, she can't believe it, and it has been 17 years.

"But then you ran away, I couldn't find you and now I have, I find out you have feelings for someone else!"

"I didn't love you the way you love me… but if you still love me… let me go!"

"Oh my beautiful you have it so wrong… I'll let you go when your fancy man goes"

Scully turns her head, her old school friend disappears and Scully starts to cry all she can think about is Mulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Feelings**

**Mulder's POV**

Mulder is in his office looking at a photo of Scully that he had and just staring at it he was in a trance. Then suddenly the phone rang, Mulder jumped out of seat and picked up the phone.

"Mulder"

"Hi Mulder it's Pendrell, I have the results from the note you gave me"

"Oh yeah what did you come up with?"

"Nothing much but all I could find was your fingerprints I'm sorry but I did find a small blond hair though"

"Ok Pendrell, thanks for doing it for me"

"Its ok, sorry I couldn't of been more help bye"

Mulder put the phone down and fell back in his chair started staring at the picture again.

" I have got to find her! I have got to find her!" Mulder shouted louder and louder.

Then Mulder noticed something on the floor by the door as he got closer and closer he realised it was another note. He quickly ran out of the door to see if there was anybody there, but there was no one there he checked both ways several times. He turned around and to be on the safe side Mulder grabbed a pair of gloves quickly snapped them on and picked up the note, which said.

I'll give you a chance to see your precious Scully if you bring me what I want on your own.

Mulder unravels the next flap of the letter, which had been sellotaped

You have to bring me at least one item to me that is very personal to you lets say a picture of Scully at the Express Café at midnight tonight oh yeah on your own or there will be serious consequences. ?

Mulder stared at the note and went out of the door grabbing his coat it was now 6.00 pm__

Scully's POV 

"Morning Dana, how are we today" laughed David (kidnapper)

Scully didn't move just stared at him

"Oh were going tobe like that that are we then you don't want to know what your precious partner is doing will you"

"What have you done to him, you psycho maniac?!" Scully screamed

"Oh I have done nothing to him, he's perfectly fine except he really misses you, rrrrrr how sweet"

" Let me go! Or leave him alone! He has done nothing wrong"

" But he has Dana, he met you"

"Go to hell!"

" Oh so you don't want to see your partner then, oh I'll have to cancel"

"No! I'll do anything just let me see him, please!"

" Alrighty then, bye!"

As David left the room laughing out loud and slamming the door as he left. Scully started crying now all she wanted was to see Mulder and tell him how she felt.

" Oh why did this have to happen!, All I did was fall in love!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, well here you go**

**Mulder's POV**

Mulder starts to head out of the office when he bumps into A.D.Skinner.

"In hurry Agent Mulder"

"Uh… I am actually yeah"

"Well I just wondered where Agent Scully is"

"She's at home ill, she will be better soon"

"Oh really, I heard she was on holiday"

Mulder just puts he's head down

"Agent Mulder I want the truth now!"

"Agent Scully was driven off the road and kidnapped, but I'm on it. I have a meeting with the kidnapper and Scully tonight"

"I'm coming with you, now where is it?"

"Sir I got told to come alone or … or… he'll hurt Scully"

"I'll follow you and be in the shadows just in case im needed, now where?"

"Okay it's at the Express café"

Mulder and Skinner head out of the office and into their cars, Mulder leaves.

Scully's POV 

"Keep moving Dana" David said while putting a gun to her head as they enter the café, David puts Scully onto a chair and waits for Mulder to arrive.

**12.00**

Skinner goes around the back and into the back room looking into the restaurant area. Mulder walks in through the front door, he sees Scully there's something not right. Scully looks into his eyes he does the same, he realises that she is weak very weak.

"Sit down Agent Mulder"

Mulder sits facing Scully goes to reach her hand.

"No touching have you got what I wanted"

"Yep!"

He hands the photograph over, ok now I want Scully back.

David gets up, knocking Scully onto the floor.

"Now I kill you as if I can't have Dana, no one can"

David darts for Mulder; Mulder grabs his gun and points it at David. He knocks Mulder's gun out of his hands, which lands next to Scully. Mulder hits him back and he gets kicked in the stomach knocking him near the door. Skinner comes out from hiding and points his gun at David's back while Mulder grabs his gun from his ankle and stands up.

"I get fed up from losing my gun"

Scully uses most of her energy and grabs Mulder's gun and points it at David; David turns around to run and realises Skinner is behind him, Skinner grabs David's arm and handcuff's him. Scully drops her gun and just lays on the floor, Mulder runs to Scully's side.

"Scully! Scully! Come on Scully stay awake, I'm here Scully!"

Skinner dials 911.

2 Weeks Later 

Mulder is sitting in his apartment, which is exactly like it was 2 weeks ago. He is listening to the message that Scully left over and over again. All he is thinking about is Scully; she is out of hospital find all she needed was to sleep until the drug weared off. Suddenly there is a knock at Mulder's door, he gets up and switches the light on to see where he is going.

"Scully, Hi come in"

Scully enters and sits on the couch.

"Mulder remember I said I wanted to tell you something before this incidence, well after this incidence I am determined to tell you even more"

Scully stands up next to Mulder they hold each close and look into each other's eyes deeply and passionately. Mulder moves in gently and they kiss. They breakaway Scully looks at Mulder.

"Scully I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, you are my world, my sunshine, my touchstone, my soul mate, the key to my heart, I love you with everything I have and more…"

"Mulder I love you too"

They look at each other's eyes again with everything they have between each other trust, friendship, loyalty, passion, happiness and anything else but most importantly LOVE. They move closer together and kiss with bells ringing, fireworks going off, it seems as if time has stopped and they are the only two in the world.

Here you the next chapter, hope you enjoy, please review, thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, if you have any ideas on what I should do next please let me now, thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, well here you go**

**Scully's POV**

It has been 3 days since she told Mulder how she really felt. She was standing at her closet trying to think of what to wear as Mulder was taking her somewhere special but she didn't know where. Finally she noticed the little black dress that she brought when she was going to tell Mulder how she felt as she passed it in the shop and brought it and never wore it. She grabbed it and started to get ready as Mulder was picking her up at eight.

Mulder's POV 

Mulder was in his best suit as he was trying to impress Scully then he thought to himself "what if I do something stupid". He started to head for the door quickly turned and grabbed his keys. When Mulder got to Scully's he started to head for the door when he got there he stopped and made sure he was decent, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hi Mulder, you look great"

"Thanks, you look fantastic, so are you ready"

"Yep, where are we going Mulder"

"You'll see"

**30 minutes later**

Mulder pulls up at the beach.

"Mulder, I'm in a nice dress"

"Just follow me"

Mulder and Scully got out of the car, Mulder took Scully to a porch with a set table with candles and red tablecloth and some wine in an ice bucket. Classical music is playing in the background.

"Oh my god Mulder it's wonderful"

"Take a seat ms Scully"

**Tune in to find out what happens next. Sorry the chapter is short I will try to make it longer next time well enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, as it is the summer holidays**

Well here you go. 

"Thank you Mulder I have really enjoyed myself"

"Why, it is not over yet"

As the sun started to set with oranges, yellows and reds over the calm blue sea. Walking in Memphis comes on Mulder stands up and pulls Scully up and they slow dance to the song.

"Well Mulder, I never new you could be this romantic"

"Oh I'm full of surprises"

Scully laughs and they continue dancing.

"Scully, if you could do any thing differently, what would it be?"

"Well there is just one thing, told you how I felt sooner, Mulder why are you asking"

"No reason, so would you eventually want to settle down and get married despite the FBI"?

"Mulder what are you up to? And I don't mind as long as I am with you"

Then Mulder gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god Mulder"

"Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!"

Mulder slips the ring on Scully's finger, gets up and they hug and then kiss. All of a sudden Scully's family, Monica, John and A.D.Skinner all come out.

"Oh my god, what are you all doing here not that it isn't nice or anything"

"Well, Mulder told us what he was planning and told us to come along and it is alright with the FBI Mulder cleared it with me first" A.D.Skinner replied.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!" everyone said

"This is the best night of my life"

They all head into the beach house.

Sorry it is so short again, but I have been really busy and I wanted to give you guys something. So enjoy it. Please read and review.

**Thanks **

**The X Filer**

**Dark Minds**

**Egyptian Princess of 1290 b.c.**

**Gillian Dana**

**MrsSpookyLiz**

**For all your support and ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, as it is the summer holidays**

Well here you go. Next Day at work 

Mulder is already there, he is looking at a case file, and Scully walks in and puts her coat up, bag on her desk. Turns and looks at Mulder.

"Morning, so how are you this morning"

Mulder just keeps looking at the folder

"Look an alien space ship!" Scully shouts

Mulder jerks up and looks around, Scully sits there laughing, Mulder turns around.

"I had you, now that I have your attention what you looking at?"

"Oh just a case file about a couple that disappeared"

Mulder puts the folder down and heads towards Scully grabs her and pulls her closer and they kiss, there is a knock at their office door but they don't realise.

"Ok that's enough"

Scully and Mulder realise Skinner is there, they both pull apart and straighten themselves out.

"Oh im sorry sir, what can we do for you"

"you got the case file I sent"

"Yes sir, I've had a look at it"

"good as I want you get onto it straight away as there have been another disappearance and murder of the woman"

"Yes sir"

Mulder and Scully grab their coats, skinner passes them their plane tickets and they all walk out of the office.

Sorry it is so short again, but I have been really busy and I wanted to give you guys something. So enjoy it. The next chapter will be longer. Please read and review.

**Thanks **

**The X Filer**

**Gillian Dana**

**Dark Minds**

**Egyptian Princess of 1290 b.c.**

**MrsSpookyLiz**

**For all your support and ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, with college and home the usual things. Hope you guys like it!**

Mulder and Scully turn up at the crime scene. It is in a motel room the woman's body was on the bed with bruises on her wrist and back. With cuts on her face, hands and legs with a gun shot wound in the head. The boyfriend is no where to be seen.

"Hey Scully come and have a look at this" Mulder shouts from the corner

Scully walks over to Mulder and looks down at what seems to be a woman's high heel footprint.

"I'll get the guys to make a mould, so is there any eye witnesses?"

"No there isn't, what strange is no one see anyone enter or leave room for 3 days"

"But the boyfriend is missing does any of his family or friends now where he might be?"

"Yes" interrupted a police officer. Scully and Mulder both get up and face the officer.

"Hi my name is detective Goner, I assume you are the two FBI agents"

"You assume correct, im Scully and this is Mulder"

"We have found the boyfriend dead in a dumpster about 10 miles up the road, in exactly the same way"

Scully looks at Mulder, Mulder walks out of the room, Scully follows.

"What was all that about Mulder?"

"every 10 years to this date a lot of couples go missing, most people believe its because of the myth that one day a golden couple will come to this earth that are truly meant to be together, and will one day save the earth from destruction"

"But Mulder, if this was true than we are still looking for a murderer for enforcing this myth"

"Yes Scully but first we have to try and figure out who is next"

They both get into the car and head for their motel room.

**I know it is not long but I got this down in the spare time I had, hope you like it please read and review. In the next chapter an old enemy comes back. Thanks to all the guys who have left reviews it has been a great help. The myth is not true but I needed it for the story to work. So ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, with college and home the usual things. Hope you guys like it!**

Meanwhile in a car near by Scully and Mulder's motel room was a tall, dark haired woman with two big build men. Mulder and Scully turn up to their motel room they both get out and go into Mulder's motel room.

"Right you guys, you know the plan and the couple who just turned up I want you to target, got it?"

" Um… I'm confused what is the plan again"

"Right when it goes dark you will go into the females room and gag her until I get here when you have finished tying her up, the male is bound to come looking for her so you pin him down too but make sure you do them separately!"

"Why boss, separately"

The woman hits the man over the head.

"As otherwise you will be arrested and I personally want to talk to them both, it will be a great surprise for them both, got it now"

"Yes boss" as he covers his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the motel room. Mulder and Scully are sitting on the bed, Scully is leaning on Mulder's chest and Mulder has his arm wrapped around her.

"Mulder"

"Yes Scully"

"What happens when we are married, are they going to separate us"

"No Skinner has got that all sorted so you don't have to worry"

"That's good, Mulder you do love me don't you?"

"What sort of question is that, I wouldn't even ask you to marry me if I didn't, and yes I do love you very much, more than words can say, more than anyone can see."

"I love you too Mulder, and I will not leave you, Mulder promise me that even if we argue we will make up and never leave each other"

"Of course I promise"

Mulder kisses the top of her head. Then there is a knock at the door. Mulder gets up and answers it while Scully sits up on the bed. It's Skinner.

"Hi Sir, is anything wrong?"

"No no I was just wondering if you have any leads yet as the government was this case solved quickly"

"Yes I have a theory, come in"

"Ur… sir do you mind if I go to my room and have a sleep, im not feeling to good"

"Of course Agent Mulder will fill me in"

Scully goes through the connecting door to her room and heads for the bathroom. When she hears someone come in her room she automatically assumes it is Mulder.

"That was quick Mulder," she shouts out.

There was no reply so Scully walks out of the bathroom and switches the light on when she gets hit around the head with a bat as she falls she knocks over a lamp, the two men from the car quickly tie her up and get her into the car. Mulder and Skinner quickly enter Scully's room. Mulder hears a car and runs out but he is too late…

**Please Review! They help me a lot to continue! Thanks ENJOY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, with college and home the usual things. Hope you guys like it!**

Other agents have arrived at the scene; Mulder and Skinner are watching everything.

"Excuse me assistant director we have found something"

Skinner goes over they have found a ripped piece of Scully's clothing. Mulder starts wondering round the building when he spots a suspecting car he walks over with his gun when suddenly up behind him he gets shot with a tranquiliser, one man gets out of the car and the man who shot him both put Mulder into the back seat and drive off. Skinner realises Mulder is gone and rings his cell, he hears a cell ringing, he follows the sound and finds Mulders phone.

"Bananas!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Scully wakes up in a dark room she is tied up when she realises the door is open.

"Here we have brought you some company"

They throw Mulder into the room and turn around and locks the door behind them.

2 hours later

Mulder wakes as he opens his eyes he looks around he finally sees Scully, he slowly gets up and goes and sits near Scully he starts to untie her.

"Scully are you alright"

"Yes Mulder I am fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

Suddenly the door opens the two men are back with a woman, as they switch the light on Mulder and Scully both realise who the woman is they look at each other.

"Diana"

"Diana Fowley!"

**Please Review! They help me a lot to continue! Thanks ENJOY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, with college and home the usual things. Hope you guys like it!**

"Long time no see"

"What do you want with us fowley?!" "Ouch!!" Scully screamed as she tried to move

"Oh just Mulder"

"Then why did you take Scully and the other couple"?

"Oh that's easy to keep the myth alive so that I don't get caught why else"

"You are one sick bitch!"

As this going on Scully had gone unconscious, Mulder realises and quickly goes over to her

"Scully, Scully"

He notices a big cut on Scully's side

"Why did you do this to her, why"

"I've already told you, for you with her out of the way we can be together"

"We will never be together, NEVER!"

"Ar that's a shame"

Mulder finishes untying Scully's hands, he lays her out straight, he takes off his shirt and rips it and pressures it onto her wound.

"Come on Scully"

"There is only one way to save her now"

"Tell me! Tell me now!"

"You have to be the golden couple from the myth"

"WHAT!"

"See the myth is true"

"But how can you tell if they are the golden couple"

"Easy, you have to bring her back to life"

"How on earth can I do that"?

"That's what you have to figure out"

Fowley leaves the room with the two men

"Fowley, come back here!"

**Meanwhile**

Skinner is back at the headquarters there is a tracking device on Mulder's phone he is tracing it.

"Hurry up"

"Got it, he is in an old warehouse outside Nevada"

"Everybody lets get to that old warehouse now"

They are getting into the cars in their teams and head for the warehouse.

**3 hours later**

Skinner and his team arrive at the warehouse.

"Right everybody search I want to find them alive"

"Sir, there seems to be 3 people coming out of the building"

"Come out with your hands up"

Fowley and the two men come out, the officers grab them and cuff them, Skinner walks up to Fowley

"Where are they"?

"You cannot save them, they can only save themselves"

"Take her away, keep searching!"

**Well there you go, my college blocked fan fiction but got it back now yay there will be one more chapter after this will they both survive or just one? Thanks for all the support**

**Please Review! They help me a lot to continue! Thanks ENJOY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mystery Feelings**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy, with college and AS level exams coming up soon and the college banned fan fiction again so I've been doing it at home when I have a spare moment and well I hope you guys like it!**

Back in the warehouse, Mulder is holding Scully in his arms; he searches for a pulse but cannot find one. A single tear rolls down his cheek, he holds on to Scully just rocking back and forth trying to figure what to now. He's lost everything now and he has lost the one person he loved and trusted.

"Why!? Why?!"

"All I wanted was to find the truth and now all I want is to hear her voice again"

For some unknown reason, he didn't know why he did it he just did. He moved her hair out of her face, gazing lovingly at her, he lent towards her and his lips touched hers with so much love and understanding everything he felt went into that kiss, and then suddenly he felt Scully kissing him back. It felt like time had stopped just for them and nothing else mattered to them.

They started rising and glowing as if they were angels, they twirled around and just held onto one another as if it was there last. There was every emotion you could think of in their kiss they started going back down when they touched the ground and pulled apart.

"I'm not dreaming, oh Dana I love you"

"I love you too Fox"

"Let's get out of here"

"Lets"

As they walked out of the warehouse everything seemed different but that didn't matter to them anymore, they had each other. The sun shone so brightly with a clear blue sky with a slight breeze.

"Oh Scully your cut"

"What cut?"

Mulder looked at Scully's side but there was no cut, no mark nothing. He just pulled her in closer.

"It doesn't matter"

They just carried on walking, when Skinner walked up to them.



"Are you okay"

"Yeah were fine, absolutely fine" Mulder replied

"It's just we saw this bright light it was so amazing, I can't describe it"

"Well that must have been one heck of a sight"

"Well I would like to go home now sir"

"Yes definitely you go I'll finish up here and oh yeah Diana and friends are arrested now"

"Well that's good then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both got into car and drove back to their homes, everything had changed but they didn't care. Well except one thing they were still going to search for the truth like they always did.

**The End**

**Well that's the end hope you enjoyed the story thanks everyone for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update.**

**Deadwendy**


End file.
